forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Driver Level
Driver Levels are a major part of the Forza series. They give players credits and cars. Forza Motorsport 3 In Forza 3, the game gave players a car for every driver level. They ranged from compact cars to Le Mans racers. Reward Cars #2010 Fiat Abarth 500 esseesse #2009 Alfa Romeo Brera Italia Independent #2009 Volkswagen Scirocco GT #2003 Renault Sport Clio V6 #2009 Ford Focus RS #2004 Vauxhall VX220 Turbo #2007 Shelby GT500 #2008 Maserati GranTurismo #2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS #2006 Lotus Exige Cup 240 #2009 BMW Motorsport M5 E60 #2009 Lexus IS F #2007 SEAT Leon Supercup #2005 Honda NSX-R GT #2009 Ferrari California #2009 Jaguar XKR-S #2002 BMW Motorsport M3-GTR #2007 Peugeot Super 2000 #2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione #2010 Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro #2005 Ford GT #2009 Mercedes SL 65 AMG Black Series #2005 TVR Sagaris #2008 Porsche 911 GT2 (997) #2008 Lamborghini Reventón #2002 MINE'S R34 Skyline GT-R #2006 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano #2006 Lamborghini Miura Concept #2008 Dodge Viper SRT 10 ACR #2009 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 #2008 Holden #2 Toll Holden Racing Team #2006 Ferrari #62 Risi Competizione F430GT #2008 Porsche #45 Flying Lizard 911 GT3-RSR #2009 BMW #92 Rahal-Letterman Racing M3 GT2 #2005 Ferrari FXX #2007 Chevrolet #4 Corvette C6.R #2008 Nissan #23 XANAVI NISMO GT-R #2006 Aston Martin #007 Aston Martin Racing DBR9 #2008 Lexus #6 Eneos 5C430 #2008 Koenigsegg CCGT #1997 McLaren #43 F1 GTR #2005 Maserati #15 JMB Racing MC12 #1998 Porsche #26 AG 911 GT1-98 #2003 Saleen #2 Konrad Motorsports S7R #2008 Porsche #7 Penske Racing RS Spyder Evo #2009 Mazda #16 Dyson Racing B09/86 #2006 Audi #2 Audi Sport North America R8 #2009 Acura #66 de Ferran Motorsports ARX-02a #2006 Audi #8 Audi Sport Team Joest R10 Tdi #2009 Peugeot #9 Peugeot Sport Total 908 Forza Motorsport 4 In Forza 4, unpatched, there are 150 driver levels. After connecting to Xbox LIVE and applying updates, the level limit will be raised to 999. The player will receive a reward car after leveling up until reaching level 50. From level 50 to 150, credit rewards starting at 100,000 and peaking at 350,000 will be awarded. After level 150, no cars or credit bonuses will be awarded. Unlike the other Forza installments, the game lets the player to choose their reward car out of more than two cars. Every reward car is equipped with performance upgrades as standard. Reward Cars Level 1 - Sport Supermini *2010 Fiat Punto Evo Sport *2009 Ford Fiesta Zetec S *2009 Honda Fit Sport *2011 Mazda 2 *2009 Scion xD *2011 Suzuki SX4 Sportback *2008 Toyota Yaris S Level 2 - Ready to Tune *1994 Honda Civic 1.5 VTi *1994 Mazda MX-5 Miata *1994 Nissan 240SX SE *1989 Toyota MR2 SC *1992 Volkswagen Golf GTi 16v Mk2 Level 3 - Classic Sport Coupe *1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA Stradale *1973 BMW 2002 Turbo *1971 Lotus Elan Sprint *1969 Nissan Fairlady Z 432 *1971 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R Level 4 - Compact Hot Hatch *2008 Alfa Romeo MiTo *2011 Citroen DS3 *2010 Mitsubishi Colt Ralliart *2009 Renault Twingo Renault Sport Cup *2009 Seat Ibiza Cupra Level 5 - Friday Night Cruiser *1960 Chevrolet Corvette *1957 Ford Thunderbird *1965 Ford Mustang GT Coupe *1966 Chevrolet Nova SS *1965 Pontiac GTO Level 6 - Trans-Am Legend *1971 AMC Javelin-AMX *1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 *1970 Ford Mustang Boss 429 *1970 Mercury Cougar Eliminator *1969 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am Level 7 - Early Drifter *1988 Mitsubishi Starion ESI-R *1992 Nissan Silvia CLUB K's *1985 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex Level 8 - King of the Road *1971 Ford Mustang Mach 1 *1973 Ford XB Falcon GT *1969 Shelby GT500 428CJ Level 9 - True American Muscle *1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS-454 *1969 Oldsmobile 4-4-2 *1969 Pontiac GTO Judge *1970 Dodge Coronet Super Bee *1971 Plymouth GTX 426 Hemi Level 10 - Fresh Design *2010 Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 *2010 Peugeot RCZ *2009 Volkswagen Scirocco GT *2011 Alfa Romeo Giulietta Quadrifoglio Verde *2013 Hyundai Veloster Turbo Level 11 - Historical Rally Icon *1992 Ford Escort RS Cosworth *1982 Lancia 037 Stradale *1992 Lancia Delta Integrale EVO *1980 Renault 5 Turbo *1994 Toyota Celica GT-Four ST205 Level 12 - Early Touring Car *1991 BMW M3 E30 *1987 Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500 *1990 Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5-16 Evolution II Level 13 - Sport Off Roader *2009 Audi Q7 V12 TDI *2006 Dodge Ram SRT10 *2009 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT-8 *2008 Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged *2008 Volkswagen Touareg R50 Level 14 - Advance Tuner *1997 Honda Civic Type R *2000 Honda Integra Type R *1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX *1995 Toyota MR2 GT *2000 Nissan Silvia Spec-R Level 15 - American Drag Racer *1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 427 *1971 Plymouth 'Cuda 426 HEMI *1968 Dodge Dart HEMI Super Stock *1964 Ford Fairlane Thunderbolt *1969 Chevrolet Nova SS 396 Level 16 - Italian Muscle *1971 De Tomaso Pantera *1968 Ferrari 365 GTB/4 *1967 Lamborghini Miura P400 Level 17 - Featherweight *2005 Lotus Elise 111S *2004 Opel Speedster Turbo *2004 Vauxhall VX220 Turbo Level 18 - Decade of Rivalry *1999 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR *2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR *1998 Subaru Impreza 22B STi *2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STI *2011 Subaru WRX STI Level 19 - Ultimate Hot Hatch *2009 Ford Focus RS *2010 Honda Mugen Civic Type R *2010 Seat Leon Cupra R *2010 Renault Megane RS 250 *2010 Volkswagen Golf R Level 20 - Kaido Warrior *1992 Honda NSX-R *1997 Mazda RX-7 *1997 Mitsubishi GTO *1997 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec *1998 Toyota Supra RZ Level 21 - Modern American Muscle *2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS *2009 Dodge Challenger SRT-8 *2010 Ford Shelby GT500 *2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 Level 22 - Modern Sport Sedan *2010 Audi S4 *2009 Holden HSV W427 *2009 Lexus IS-F *2010 Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG Level 23 - Modern Sport Coupe *2007 Audi S5 *2008 BMW M3 E92 *2010 Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport *2010 Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG *2010 Nissan 370Z Level 24 - Executive Sport Saloon *2009 Audi RS6 *2009 Cadillac CTS-V *2010 Jaguar XFR *2010 Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG *2012 BMW M5 Level 25 - 1980s Pin-Up *1984 Ferrari 288 GTO *1988 Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV Level 26 - Unforgettable Style *2010 Morgan Aero SuperSports *2010 Spyker C8 Laviolette LM85 *2005 TVR Sagaris Level 27 - Executive Luxury Coupe *2008 Aston Martin DBS *2010 Bentley Continental Supersports *2010 BMW M6 *2010 Mercedes CL 65 AMG *2011 Audi RS5 Level 28 - Race Proven Technology *2005 Aston Martin DB9 *2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *2003 Dodge Viper SRT-10 *2004 Ferrari F430 *2005 Ford GT Level 29 - Super Sport Coupe *2010 Aston Martin V12 Vantage *2009 Jaguar XKR-S *2009 Mercedes SL 65 AMG Black Series Level 30 - Legend of Le Mans *1967 Ferrari 330 P4 *1966 Ford GT40 Mk2 *1965 Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe Level 31 - Hypercar Pioneer *1992 Bugatti EB110 SS *1995 Ferrari F50 *1993 Jaguar XJ220 *1993 McLaren F1 Level 32 - Ring King *2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 *2008 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR *2010 Nissan GT-R SpecV Level 33 - Iconic Concept *2006 Lamborghini Miura Concept *2009 Mercedes-Benz SLR Stirling Moss *2010 Saleen S5S Raptor Level 34 - Ultimate Grand Tourer *2010 Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro *2010 Ferrari 458 Italia *2005 Lamborghini Gallardo *2011 McLaren MP4-12C *2011 RUF Rt 12 S Level 35 - Boutique Supercar *2010 Bertone Mantide *2010 Devon GTX *2010 Rossion Q1 *2010 Spada Vetture Sport Codatronca TS *2010 Wiesmann GT MF5 Level 36 - Top of the Line *2010 Aston Martin One-77 *2011 Ferrari 599 GTO *2010 Lexus LFA *2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Level 37 - Street-Legal Race Car *1999 Lamborghini Diablo GTR *1997 McLaren F1 GT *1998 Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR *1998 Nissan R390 Level 38 - Modern GT2 *2010 BMW #79 Jeff Koons BMWM3 GT2 Art Car *2010 Ferrari #83 Risi Competizione F430GT *2009 Ford #40 Robertson Racing Ford GT Mk7 *2010 Jaguar #33 RSR XKR GT Level 39 - World Record Contender *2009 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 *2006 Koenigsegg CCX *2004 Saleen S7 *2010 SSC Ultimate Aero *2011 Koenigsegg Agera Level 40 - Australian V8 Supercar *2011 Ford #5 Ford Performance Racing FG Falcon *2011 Ford #19 Mother Energy Racing Team FG Falcon *2011 Holden #1 Toll Holden Racing Team Commodore VE *2011 Holden #11 Pepsi Max Crew Commodore VE Level 41 - Boutique Hypercar *2010 Gumpert Apollo S *2010 Joss JT1 *2010 Mosler MT900S *2009 Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster *2012 Pagani Huayra Level 42 - American Stock Car *2011 Chevrolet #04 Chevrolet Racing Monte Carlo SS Stock Car *2011 Ford #05 Ford Racing Fusion Stock Car Level 43 - German Touring Car *2011 Audi #04 Audi A4 Touring Car *2004 Audi #8 Audi ABT TT-R *2008 Mercedes-Benz AMG C-Class Touring Car *2003 Opel #5 OPC TEAM PHOENIX Astra V8 Level 44 - Early GT1 *2000 Dodge #91 Team Oreca Dodge Viper GTS-R *2005 Maserati #15 JMB Racing MC12 *1997 McLaren #43 Team BMW McLaren F1 GTR *1998 Nissan #32 NISSAN R390 GT1 *2003 Saleen #2 Konrad Motorsports S7R Level 45 - Super GT500 *2005 Honda #18 TAKATA DOME NSX *2010 Lexus #1 PETRONAS TOM'S SC430 *2010 Nissan #12 CALSONIC IMPUL GT-R *2003 Nissan #12 CALSONIC SKYLINE *2005 Toyota #6 EXXON Superflo Supra Level 46 - GT1 Rivalry *2006 Aston Martin #007 Aston Martin Racing DBR9 *2008 Aston Martin #009 Aston Martin Racing DBR9 *2004 Chevrolet #3 Corvette Racing C5.R *2006 Chevrolet #4 Corvette Racing C6.R Level 47 - Ultimate Hypercar *2008 Koenigsegg CCGT *2008 Mazda Furai *2010 Pagani Zonda R *2011 Radical SR8 RX *2011 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport Level 48 - Early LMP1 *2006 Audi #2 Audi Sport North America R8 *2003 Bentley #7 Team Bentley Speed 8 *1999 BMW #15 BMW V12 LMR *2003 Panoz #11 JML Team Panoz LMP-01 *1999 Toyota #3 Toyota Motorsports GT-ONE TSO20 Level 49 - Modern LMP2 *2008 Acura #15 Lowe's Fernandez ARX-01b *2010 Chevrolet #99 Green Earth Team Gunnar Oreca FLM09 *2010 Mazda #16 Dyson Racing B09/86 Level 50 - Modern LMP1 *2009 Acura #66 de Ferran Motorsport Jim Hall Tribute ARX-02a *2011 Aston Martin #6 Muscle Milk Aston Martin Lola *2009 Audi #2 Audi Sport Team Joest R15 TDI *2011 Peugeot #10 Matmut-Oreca 908 *2011 Audi #2 Audi Sport Team Joest R15++ TDI *2011 Audi #2 Audi Sport Team Joest R18 TDI Category:Forza Motorsport 3 Category:Forza Motorsport 4 Category:Forza Motorsport 2 achievements